


He Knows

by BloodStainsBlue



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dub-con-ish?, M/M, Post Civil War, Rough Sex, Takes place in the MCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodStainsBlue/pseuds/BloodStainsBlue
Summary: Tony knows that he steps directly over the line when he brings up Bucky. He knows he’s being unnecessarily mean when he says he’s glad that Bucky’s been put under the ice. Knows he deserves the punch that Steve lands directly on his jaw.





	He Knows

            Tony knows that he steps directly over the line when he brings up Bucky. He knows he’s being unnecessarily mean when he says he’s glad that Bucky’s been put under the ice. Knows he deserves the punch that Steve lands directly on his jaw.

            He knows that the bruise on his face isn’t going to go away for a long while. He knows that Steve went easy on him—that if he’d wanted, he could have easily broken his jaw.

            He knows that this wasn’t how he’d wanted to spend the first time he’d seen Steve in three months: arguing and just saying anything they could to burrow under the other’s skin.

            He knows that the kiss Steve plants on his lips this time is different than any other time—his hands cup his cheeks and they squeeze too tightly, there’s less lips and tongue and more teeth, trying to mark and draw blood.

            He knows that the crappy bed that he’s just been tossed onto will give him a backache if he stays the night. He knows it’s unlikely that he will stay the night.

            He knows that the nails that he digs into Steve’s chest are due to how claustrophobic Steve makes him feel in that moment, his massive frame hovering over him, his arms bracketing his head. He knows that it’s been so long for both of them that Steve will not pull away, and Tony isn’t sure if he wants him to.

            He knows that he’s not ready, that Steve’s barely prepped him and spit does not work as lube. He knows that Steve hates it when he pulls his hair, but he still threads his fingers through the short strands and tugs, reveling in Steve’s growl of frustration.

            He knows that Steve’s not aware that he’s crying, his face buried too far into his neck for him to realize. He knows that he’s not crying because of the physical pain, that sort of thing not affecting him much for the last ten years.

            He knows that he doesn’t mean it when he tells Steve he hates him as they both finish, but he’s not sure if Steve knows it, too.

            He knows it infuriates him when Steve whispers, “I love you,” into his skin, and that anger just makes him cry more. He knows he refuses to let Steve see.

            He doesn’t know what this means for what’s to come, and he’s never been so frustrated in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this? Experimenting with a writing technique that I feel like I don't like? But I tried. 
> 
> Let me know what ya'll think. Con-crit is appreciated. Come visit me on Tumblr.
> 
> <3


End file.
